Nuna Baby
by AmityRue
Summary: Neville and Luna's relationship is falling apart, but will the arrival of a new baby make things better or worse for them?


The Visitor

The rain lashed down outside, wind sweeping through the quaint London houses. Ron Weasley swung open the door, drenched from head to foot and thrashing an umbrella through the once dry hallways. On his arrival, children Rose and Hugo rushed towards him as he closed the door.

"Hiya, Rose, put the kettle on for me, love? Hugs, my little man!" He picked up his youngest Hugo and whirled him round. "Where's Mummy?"

Hugo went quiet. He pointed to the door leading to the main room. Ron hushed, and immediately heard murmuring from a deep male voice, as well as Hermione's own. Eyebrows furrowed and fixed on the door, he lowered Hugo and made to enter the door.

"'Mione, who's there-?"

He saw Hermione, both hands clutching a pot of tea at the small round table. She was biting her lip, glancing from Ron to the person she was with. There opposite her, soaked as he too had been out in the rain, was Neville.

"Alright Nev?" His tone was genuinely inquisitive, as something was not quite right about his old friend's visit.

He gave a small grunt in response, as Hermione gestured Ron to sit.

"Good day?" she asked uneasily.

"Alright." He looked at Neville. "What's going on?"

Neville's eyes roved Hermione's face, searching for approval. She nodded for him to speak, and he cleared his throat gruffly.

"It's Luna."

"More tea?" Hermione hurriedly exited.

Ron pressed on. "What about her?"

Neville massaged his temple as he spoke. "It was going so well, we were really happy…Or so I thought. She ended it with me last week."

"Nev, I'm so sorry…"

"That's not all. She's gone travelling, took up hiking in France with this guy, Rolf. I didn't know where she was, until yesterday, when she got back in touch.

"She appeared in the fire one night. Told me I wasn't going to see her again, that she wasn't going to compromise…" He broke down, spluttering. Hermione conveniently entered, patting his shoulder consolingly.

"I don't understand," Ron said bluntly.

Hermione piped up. "Luna – she's pregnant."

Meanwhile in St Tropez, France

"What's wrong, mon Cherie?" Rolf asked gently, mimicking the French customs of the city. He himself was a British stud, with square spectacles and shoulder length dirty hair.

Luna was filing through French wizarding magazines idly, lilies poised in her blonde hair.

"I'm feeling quite troubled actually." Her eyes swam with little droplets. "Neville seemed so sad to hear I was leaving. I only wish we could have talked a little longer."

"But Luna," said Rolf. "I thought you wanted this… A sense of adventure! How could you have that living with that, how you say… stick in the mud?"

Luna furrowed her light eyebrows reproachfully. "Neville's not a stick – he's lovely. He can be quite aggravating…But can't anyone?" She looked to Rolf for guidance, before adding truthfully, "I certainly think you can."

It took a moment for Rolf to understand. Luna carried on regardless.

"I really think I should go back… We have matters to discuss."

"Like what?"

Luna paused, sighing. "I'm having a baby, Rolf. Which means there's no 'us.'"

"No us?" He ran his hand down her back. "That's a pity… I was hoping otherwise." He planted a kiss on her cheek. She recoiled.

"Luna…? Listen if you're worried about this baby—"

"Are you going to make me get rid of it?"

"What? No! Of course not!" He moved into her sight. "I would suggest I help you raise it."

Luna shook her head. "You wouldn't want that, surely. You're not ready to be tied down."

Rolf bit his lip. "Well neither are you."

Back at the Weasley household

Neville had his fists on the table, his chest heaving with every rattling breath. Ron was stunned, lost for words.

"Pregnant….? I mean, it yours?"

Hermione shot him a look, but Neville vouched for him.

"It's okay, really. I know it's mine. It has to be," Neville said, tears flooding his eyelids. "It's just, all those moments, the first time it kicks, crawls, speaks… _He'll_ be there."

"Don't think like that. Surely there's some way of convincing her to come home," Hermione coaxed.

"How can I? You know Luna… She plays by her own rules," replied Neville, anguished.

Ron pondered for a moment. "Well that stuff she said in the fire, I mean that didn't sound like her at all. Maybe this guy Ralph—"

"Rolf."

"Right – maybe he's trying to get her to stay."

In a moment of conferring, Hermione soon intervened.

"Okay, we're just jumping to conclusions here. Neville, you know you don't have to be involved with this baby if you don't want to be."

"Hermione!" Ron protested.

"Just…hear me out," said Hermione, before rightly rephrasing. "Neville…Do you love her?"

"Well I—yes. More than words can say. And what's more, I want what you guys have. I want a life like yours. You've got great kids, you're perfect for each other—"

At this, Ron and Hermione smiled at one another, locking fingers.

"—And I think Luna and I could really have that, y'know? I want it more than anything. I want it with her."

Hermione had made up her mind. "Then you have to go after her!" she said, beaming.

"I will!"

He got himself psyched up, striding towards the fire. As he took a handful of floo powder, he looked up at Ron and Hermione, standing before him.

"Neville?" said Hermione.

"Good luck, mate," said Ron.

Neville grinned in thanks. Then something occurred to him.

"Wait! I only know she's in France somewhere… Where am I supposed to go?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged confused glances before Ron simply said, "Do what Luna does. Live life on the edge!"

And with that he was gone, without a trace of where he would go. Hermione laughed.

"What?"

"Honestly, you could have gotten him into a huge mess, Ronald!" she giggled. "Poor Neville." Then she sighed happily, and adding, "She's one lucky girl, Luna."

"Not as lucky as me," said Ron, kissing Hermione on the top of her head.

"Ronald! Look what I've got!"

Hermione was brandishing a brightly coloured wizard postcard that had emerged in the letterbox. Ron peered over Hermione's shoulder at a picture of Neville and Luna in the Longbottom house, swaying and marvelling at Luna's protruding stomach. Her eyes bright and dreamy as always, she kissed Neville on the cheek and he flushed, followed by a huge teary sigh from Hermione.

"Turn it over!" Ron said, and it read;

_Dear Ron, Hermione, Rose & Hugo,_

_Hope you're all okay – we're doing great! We had a long chat and decided things weren't going well before, but we're both willing to start a fresh in anticipation of the new baby! Now that she's back – we're getting married! Well, not exactly – we're eloping, so no big fancy procession._

"Neville's gran won't be too pleased about that," Ron scoffed.

_Anyway, we wanted to thank you both for helping us to realize it wasn't over between us. We're still happy in love, and we hope to see you soon at the Christening. Ron and Hermione – we want you to be godparents!_

Hermione whooped and burst into tears.

"Come on now, 'Mione, you've done this before!" Ron laughed, but he too was honoured.

_Lots of Love,_

_Neville, Luna and Bump_

_x x x_


End file.
